colonel_bleepfandomcom-20200215-history
Building an Island Base/transcript
Narrator: Once Colonel Bleep... Colonel Bleep: Bleeps Narrator: ...and his friends were back on Zero Zero Island, little Squeak... Squeak: Squeaks Narrator: ...could wait no longer to build a home. In fact, Squeak had already drawn a sketch of the kind of house he dreamed of, with picket fence and a garden for flowers and vegetables. But how can you build a house without the tools of a carpenter's tray? You know, a carpenter is an expert in the use of hammers and saws and planes and chisels. But Squeak and Scratch had no tools. However, they did have Colonel Bleep, who brought with him from outer space... energy blast ...futomic energy, the power of the future. Stronger, even, than atomic energy. And so, Bleep threw the 'up energizer' switch... shoots a ray of futomic energy ...and suddenly, there was a beautiful little house for Squeak... shoots another ray of futomic energy ...with a huge cave underneath for Scratch. shoots a third ray of futomic energy, then an explosion occurs And completely covering the entire island was a gigantic plastic-like dome to protect them from bad weather and insects, and which also would serve as a giant laboratory for Bleep's experiments and research. But, Squeak... Squeak: Squeaks Narrator: ...and Scratch... Scratch: Scratches Narrator: ...could not linger long in their house and cave because Colonel Bleep... Colonel Bleep: Bleeps Narrator: ...reminded them it was travel time again, this time to see the Belgian-Congo. Here we go! Bleep, Squeak, and Scratch travel to their destination Looking down on the continent of Africa from high in the sky, Bleep... Colonel Bleep: Bleeps Narrator: ..Squeak... Squeak: Squeaks Narrator: ...and Scratch... Scratch: Scratches Narrator: ...see that the Belgian-Congo looked something like an ivy leaf. The stem touches the Atlantic Ocean on the west and the central vein of the leaf is formed by the Congo River, which curves some three thousand miles into the interior and is the only river that crosses the equator twice. The capital city of Leopoldville is a modern, busy river port, but half of the Belgian-Congo is covered by dense equatorial forests, with a temperature in the 80s almost every day of the year. If Bleep and his friends were to crash... crash ...in this land, they would find jungles that are almost useless to man. Few tropical fruits grow here, and in fact, until recently, the natives lived almost entirely on game they snared... dodges an arrow that pierces through the tree he is standing behind; Scratch leaves shortly afterward ...or shot with bow and arrow. Today's civilization is moving into the Congo, and the wild animals- antelope, zebra, rhinoceros, hippopotamus, and gorilla- are slowly disappearing, except in the game reserves, and the natives are being taught modern farming methods. The Belgian-Congo was first opened to Europeans by Henry Morton Stanley, the American newspaper man. The same Mr. Stanley who said, "Dr. Livingstone, I presume." To most people, the Belgian-Congo would not be considered a very pleasant place to live, but it is an interesting place for Bleep... Bleep: Bleeps Narrator: ...Squeak... Squeak: Squeaks Narrator: ...and Scratch... Scratch: Scratches Narrator: ...to visit. Category:Transcripts